This is life all the ups and downs
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is young man who goes to medical school and graduates early and marries his love soon things change for them.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was a fine young man. He was kind and brave. Ever since he was little he dreamed of becoming a doctor for kids. His mother told him that was a pediatrician. His mother worked as nurse in a local emergency room. While his father was a surgeon and a very successful one at that.

"Lion-o is such a dreamer I hope his dreams come true," his mother said.

Lion-o had an older adopted brother named Tygra. Tygra's parents died when he was four years old and they left in their will that Claudius and Leona would be his legal guardians since they had no other family. Tygra was wanting to be surgeon like his father was he wanted to make his father proud.

Tygra was in the middle of medical school while Lion-o was about to start at age 19. Lion-o graduated early from high school and even got his college out of the way during high school. So he was now off to medical school.

Made it to the school. "Here we are the medical school," Lion-o said.

"Hello Mr. Roarson I know you are now ready to start?" the lady asked.

"I sure am," Lion-o said.

Lion-o sat down in the room there were many different kinds of animals. Some were cats, dogs, elephants, rats, monkeys, birds and even lizards. "Welcome class this is going to be your first day and expect you all to work hard and do your best," the teacher said. "This is the class for those of you going into pediatric medicine," he said. "Do any of you know what pediatrics is?" he asked.

"It's the medical field dealing with children and their health, injuries and illness." Lion-o said.

"Correct," the teacher said. "Now remember children's health is different than health of adults, because children are still growing," he said.

The class went on and then Lion-o continued the day going to his other classes. Then he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," Lion-o said.

"It's quite alright," she said.

"I'm Lion-o," he said.

"I'm Liosia," she said.

"So what medical field are you going into?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm taking their Nursing program," Liosia said.

"So you are going to be nurse," Lion-o said.

"Yes a pediatric nurse what about you?" Liosia asked.

"Pediatric medicine, I am going to be a pediatrician," Lion-o said.

"That's nice," Liosia said. "looks like I know who to talk about with stuff," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia walked into the lunch room talking.

"Hello Lion-o who's your friend?" Tygra asked.

"Oh Liosia this is my brother Tygra, he was adopted by my parents before I was born," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia," Tygra said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosia said.

"Lion-o and Liosia this is Cheetara she is in Veterinary medicine program," Tygra said.

"Nice to meet you Cheetara," Lion-o said.

"Hi," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you both too," Cheetara said.

Lion-o and Liosia began to talk with each other and with Tygra and Cheetara.

Everyday Lion-o and Liosia attended their classes. As did Tygra and Cheetara. By the end of the year Tygra and Cheetara had graduated. Tygra was going to work at Thundera's hope hospital. While Cheetara was going to work at Pet haven vet clinic.

Lion-o and Liosia were still in school. They were even dating. The two of them enjoyed each other's company.

Soon they were going to graduate a year early. "Okay everything is in order," Liosia said. "Now that you are twenty two and I am twenty one we can focus on doing well after graduating," Liosia said.

"Liosia I have one thing to say," Lion-o said.

"What's that?" Liosia asked.

"Will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said hugging him.

They decided to get married after graduating. Once the ceremony was over they began to plan the wedding. Lion-o and Liosia had their wedding on April 9th. It was a wonderful moment indeed. Parents were so thrilled when they said.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"I do," Liosia said.

Then they kissed. Now they were married they were so happy.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were happily married for almost two years. They saw something orphaned twin brother and sister they were eight years old. They needed someone to take care of them. They were in need of foster parents until they got adopted. So Lion-o and Liosia decided to be their foster parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Roarson this is Wilykat and Wilykit," the social worker said.

"Hello Wilykit and Wilykat," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you both we have rooms set up for you two," Liosia said.

"Oh boy," Wilykat said.

"Okay," Wilykit said.

Once at their house Wilykat and Wilykit got to see their rooms. "Now make yourselves at home," Liosia said.

"Thank you Mrs. Roarson," Wilykat said.

"Please call me Liosia," Liosia said.

"Um okay," Wilykat said.

"So Wilykit what do you think?" Lion-o asked.

"I like it, it's just different than where I was before," Wilykat said.

"I know but everything will turn out alright," Lion-o said.

"Are you sure?' Wilykit asked.

"I am sure, you and your brother are safe here," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Mr. Roarson," Wilykit said.

"Please call me Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Wilykit said.

A few days later Lion-o and Liosia took the kittens out to dinner and they saw Tygra and pregnant Cheetara. "Hey Lion-o so these are the twins you are fostering I got to say they look like nice kids," Tygra said.

"Yes and they look sweet too," Cheetara said.

"Wilykit and Wilykat this is my brother Tygra and my sister in law Cheetara," Lion-o said.

"Hi," Wilykat said.

"Hi," Wilykit said shyly.

"How about we dine together," Liosia said.

"That's a great idea," Cheetara said.

They all sat at the table. "So Cheetara Tygra, told me you are having twins," Lion-o said.

"That's right," Cheetara said.

"Cool," Wilykat said.

"Twins like us?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes except both of my twins are boys," Cheetara said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"Congratulations," Liosia said.

A few weeks later Wilykit and Wilykat even got to meet Claudius and Leona.

Lion-o and Liosia were enjoying watching Wilykit and Wilykat so much they practically just fell in love with the twins. So they decided to adopted them.

"Why are we back here?" Wilykat asked nervously.

"You'll see," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry," Liosia said.

"Okay," Wilykit said.

Once there Lion-o and Liosia signed the papers. "Wilykat and Wilykit your are now adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Roarson," the lady said.

"We have a mom and dad now!" They said hugging Lion-o and Liosia.

This was a very happy moment.


End file.
